New Beginning's
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: "Remember the punks that hated your guts Ichigo?" Karin asked as breakfast was delivered. "Yeah." He replied. "They tried to kill me, minus the blonde." Ichigo got a tick on his brow, "Just what does that mean?" She smirked, "Any other 'friends' you have that may try to kill me?" Ichigo sighed, "Muramasa, shut her up please!" "How should I know how to do that?" Muramasa said slyly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Karin Goes Missing

Karin scoffed at her friends as they screwed around talking about girls, "Is make-up and skirts all you pussies talk about?" She said with a grin.

"Well yeah we like pretty girls Karin, I mean no offense but aside from the game you aren't much to look at." Said one of the guys his black hair slicked back from the sweat.

Narrowing her eyes on him, "Oh really, I'm not that much to look at? I have muscles, brains, and I'm not a sissy who jumps at shadows. How the hell is that not much?"

"What he means is that you're a great friend but, dating you wouldn't be right." He paused, "It would be like dating a brother. You are one of the guys and just not girly enough to date." He looked apologetic while cringing at her glare.

"Well you boys sure know how to make a girl feel special don't you?" Karin said as she grabbed her bag from the ground storming off into the evening towards home. The boys just shrugged at each other as they left in the other direction towards their own homes like clock-work.

Karin continued through the quiet streets as she just mumbled angrily under her breath, "Stupid boys, 'you're just one of the guys, dating you is just wrong.' God damn jerks think pink little helpless girls are better than me. Fine! Let them have their pretty girls I'll find myself a decent guy with a brain and some manners too!" Just as she passed an alley she heard a girls scream.

"Help, somebody please help me!" The voice sounded desperate, turning around Karin rushed into the alley to a girl about 3 years younger than her who looked severely injured, "Hey give me something where is all the blood coming from?" Karin said quietly.

The girl looked up and smirked, "Behind you." She said with a malicious grin. Karin turned only to be hit in the head, collapsing to the ground she barely heard anything except that bitch's laughter. "Little girls should know better than to walk into a dark alley. You never know who might be waiting to take a bite."

= Kurosaki Residence =

Yuzu looked out the window with concern, "Dad, Karin still isn't home. It's been over 3 hours since her practice should have ended." She turned to face him, "Something's wrong…she would have called Dad."

"Calm down Yuzu, I am calling the police." Isshin said as he picked up the phone, "I need you to go to Urahara's and let him know Karin's missing tell him to notify Ichigo's friends." Yuzu nodded and pulled out her phone calling to have Jinta walk her over. After she was out the door Isshin dialed another number, "Ryuken, my daughter has been missing for 3 hours."

"Are you sure? She has practice tonight doesn't she?" The voice on the other end inquired. "Yes I'm sure damn it! I already checked in with her teammates. They said she went straight home. That was 2 hours ago when I started to worry."

"Alright Isshin, calm down I will be over soon and we will set up a search perimeter. Do you think this might have something to do with Soul Society?" The base voice questioned, trying to make the frantic father on the other line think.

"No, I have a nasty feeling that soul reapers aren't going to be much help. These people must have been human. I have no idea who would want to hurt her though. She was rough around the edges but, she was a trained assistant to help heal in the clinic." He sighed as he checked the house line. "I'm going to call the police from the house line then we can meet at Urahara's."

"Understood." Ishida Sr. said as they hung up.

Calling the police he grew frustrated as they said until 24 hours there was no guarantee for a missing persons report. He just thanked them before disconnecting the call and running to Urahara's home.

When he walked in Ichigo stood there along with the Captains of Squads 2, 4, 6, 11, and 13 and his friends. Rukia let Ichigo go so he could step up to his father.

"Where is Karin?" He asked looking into Isshin's eyes, "Where is my little sister, Dad?"

Isshin shook his head, "I'm sorry son… the truth is I don't know." He looked into the terrified eyes of his son, "What I can tell you is that her disappearance has nothing to do with Aizen. This is the work of humans."

"How can you be so sure Isshin," Yoruichi asked. "Her reiatsu didn't flare. She was surprised and it had to be a human. Without fail for the past 3 years anytime any spirit be they soul reaper, hollow, or otherwise she always knew they were there. To be able to sneak up on her you would have to have little to nothing as far as reiatsu goes." He looked at his son, "Is there anyone human you know Son, who might take Karin to grab your attention? If not that maybe for revenge even?"

Chad stepped forward having remained silent, "What about those four guys who used to always pick fights with us, Ichigo?" His rumbling voice gently distracting his friend from panic, "It could be but I don't even think any of them knew I had sisters." Ichigo said thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- A New Mistress

= Karin and her kidnappers =

"So what shall we do with this little bitch, Boss?" said one of the grunts as the lure girl already left several hours ago after receiving her payment.

"We will wait until she wakes up. If she tells us where her bastard of a brother is well let her go. If not we can have some fun torturing the information out of her." The red head stated as he licked his lips looking at the 17 year olds body. "She doesn't look too bad now does she? I think I may want to have some alone time with her later."

The blonde glared at the red head, "You will do no such thing, she is a child and I will not be held responsible if she lives to send you to jail," the Boss' gaze glinting with a promise of pain as he stared at the reckless red head. "I brought you in on my little operation and I can just as easily take you out of the picture."

The red haired mail shrugged, "Then let me have my fun and I'll just kill the bitch. After all it's not like anyone but her old man and sister will miss her anyway."

A black haired man against the wall scoffed, "You really think we would let you kill a kid? Our fights with Ichigo have got nothing to do with the girl." He snarled at the lazy bum against the wall, "We get the info and let her go. No one is allowed to lay a finger on her."

"Tch, Fuck whatever you guys say. I think we should take what fun we can get out of the little bitch but, you the boss it's your call!" The red head steamed as he left the room.

A groan was heard as Karin began to wake they all looked towards her. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"A wooden bat to be more precise, Miss Kurosaki," said the azure gazed man in the corner.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?" Karin asked mad as hell at herself for getting snatched. 'Note to self no more playing nice girl.'

"Tell us where your brother is," The red head sneered, his nasty alcohol tinged breath making Karin cringe.

"Even if I knew, which I have no fucking clue as he's not due back for another year, why the fuck would I tell you punk asses who just lure teenage girls into alleys like rapists?" Her dark gray eyes glowing with rage, she smirked as the red head got angry.

"You little Bitch! I'll teach you to start shit you can't finish!" Before anyone could stop him he had kicked Karin in the ribs causing a loud cracking noise. Blood pouring from her mouth in a painful cough, Karin struggled to breathe as the other guys restrained him.

"You dumbass, what the hell is wrong with you!" The blonde yelled panicking, "We only wanted her to talk do you realize what you just did." His gaze dropped to the ever growing puddle of blood beneath the girl's body. He looked at the boss, "What should we do?"

"Now that she knows who we are we have no choice but to kill her I'm afraid." The brown haired male stated, "I would rather have kept her alive for leverage but, as her brother is gone and she is in critical condition she is no longer of use to us."

Karin struggled with her pain as she mentally screamed for help, 'The gods must really hate me now… I won't give in like this. I won't let these fuckers win!'

_Call my name, Kurosaki Karin…_

_**Who are you?**_

_I am someone who can help you but, first you must speak my name_.

**_What is your name? I've never heard you before!_**

_Calm yourself Kurosaki-san, focus and speak my name there isn't time to explain. If you wish to survive you must say my name!_

"You fuckers are gonna regret the day you crossed the Kurosaki family. Hear me, Muramasa…" Karin whispered, the pained words from the injured girl's lips, as she struggled to stay awake.

"What bullshit is she spewing now?" said the red head.

"She was summoning me to her aid, foolish human." Muramasa replied. His gaze filled with hatred, "You will leave now or die for ever threatening my Mistress' life."

"Mistress?" Karin choked out as she gazed at Muramasa her eyes filled with pain. He looked from her to the men and approached her. "I believe your questions are best saved for when you are well, Kurosaki-sama." His deep voice relayed as her ability to stay awake began to waiver.

She only was able to nod as she felt him lift her gently from the floor his clawed hands gently checking her for any other injuries aside from her ribs. "Your injuries are critical, where would you normally get care?" His voice softened as he addressed her.

"I can lead you to a hospital, whoever you are" said the blonde who hadn't left when the others ran. He looked into the green eyes of Muramasa. "I never wanted the kid hurt…I only wanted to talk to her." As he began leading the way, "I can't believe Tokamura actually considered murdering the kid. Something isn't right he has a sister the same age…he'd never do this to a kid." As he led the strange man out past the other three who swore to kill him for giving in so easy. He just flipped them off and kept jogging.

"Maybe he isn't in complete control of his mental faculties." Muramasa said hoping to get his mind back on track, "Perhaps we should focus on getting her to a medical facility."

"Yeah it's another two blocks to the hospital there are plenty of doctors there that should be able to help her." He looked up at the clawed male, "So what exactly did you mean when you said Mistress?"

His green eyes pierced the blue ones of the small human, "I suppose that Mistress wasn't the terminology she and I are partners but she has to call me to her side in order for my abilities to be of use." He watched as the human grew more confused before shaking his head. "Let's just say that we are partners vital to an organization that I cannot give you any more information."

They walked into the hospital only to encounter Ishida Sr. at the door. "Karin? Where was she?" The strict doctor demanded as the blonde began to sweat. "She was about ten blocks east of here held captive by four teens looking for her brother. The blonde here was one of them but after a boy named Tokamura demanded her death he helped me lead her to the hospital." The doctor looked at the tall man and back to his hands.

"Very well, kid we will need a statement from you one that can't include this man here." As he gestured towards Muramasa, the blonde nodded in response, "Yeah just tell me what you need me to say and I'll do it."

Ishida looked at him, "Just be honest minus how he popped in tell the police you took her to the hospital. I will validate your story." He led them into a private sector of the hospital and had her placed down on the bed. "Muramasa can stay here, you young man shall go into the hall and await the authorities. I need to call Karin's father."

Ishida left the room and Muramasa stayed standing over Karin with a smirk, "You and Ichigo have quite a bit in common…especially that fire of yours. I believe having you as my new Mistress is going to be an intriguing journey, Karin Kurosaki." He stepped back as he heard frantic footsteps and remained out of sight unsure of how his reception would be received from the family of his new mistress.

Ichigo rushed into the room his father not far behind and saw the condition his sister was in. "Who the hell did this to my sister?" Ichigo growled out angrily as his sister wasn't awake but was hooked up to several machines.

Isshin tapped him son on the shoulder, "I don't know son but, whoever they are we will get them…they will not get away with this." The older man promised before glancing around the room only to land on a boot covered foot in the corner. "Who's there?"

Ichigo looked at his dad before turning to the figure coming from the shadows as his eyes widened in shock, "Muramasa? I thought you were destroyed when Kouga died and I freed you from the hollows!"

Muramasa actually looked sheepish as he replied, "I had believed my fate to be just the same…when I heard the crack of bones however from this girl's assault." He paused weighing his words carefully, "It became clear to me that fate had something else in mind." He looked at Ichigo with a wry smile, "I guess my someday came much sooner than expected…in the form of my new mistress."

"You mean to tell me that my little sister is your new master?" Ichigo said in disbelief. Isshin grinned at his son's apparent shock. "Are you really that surprised, Ichigo? The both of you have been in contact with spirits since you were small children."

"Well she just a," He was cut off as his sister growled barely awake, "If you say because I'm a girl I will kick your ass, Ichigo." Karin glared at her older brother who started bickering back and forth as Muramasa looked to Zangetsu and Isshin, "Is this a normal occurrence?"

Isshin just grinned and said, "Welcome to the idiosyncrasies of the Kurosaki family Muramasa, we can be a lot to handle at times."

Muramasa just nodded and watched on amused, "I believe I was correct in my assumption." Zangetsu watched him curiously from the side, "What assumption might that be, Muramasa?" Their gazes met, "I guessed that with Kurosaki Karin as my new Mistress that my newest journey would be very interesting."

Chuckling, Zangetsu replied, "Don't ever forget that…whenever a Kurosaki gets involved the simple becomes complicated and the seemingly impossible, becomes possible." Muramasa nodded before smiling at his new mistress who was grinning towards them her brother glaring at her from the side rubbing a newly formed bump on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Memories Shared

=3 days later=

Karin's ribs had been set and she was ordered onto nothing but bed rest for 8 weeks.

"Two whole months of boredom….why when I try to be the good guy do I always get screwed?" Karin said to herself frustrated. "On top of that Hat & Clogs had to burst my bubble by informing me that he had to tell Soul Society about Muramasa."

_I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you Mistress._

_**Muramasa you aren't causing me any trouble. You saved my butt back there and you get repaid by that jerk playing tattle tale.**_

_My previous crimes against the soul reapers and their zanpakto were quite high. I will not be forgiven so easily even with you as my mistress and Ichigo to vouch on my behalf._

**_Muramasa please call me Karin…Mistress is just too formal. I want to be friends not Master and slave. You aren't just some tool to be used. You have a soul all your own you just borrow a little from my soul is all._**

_Very well Karin. If that is your wish, I will obey._

**_You don't have to be so submissive. Jeez Muramasa feel free to speak your mind whenever you want. I kinda like having someone to talk to aside from goat face and my oblivious brother._**

_You care for my opinions? Also should you really call your father a goat face? I won't argue about Ichigo's oblivious ways though. He may have strength of the body but he isn't very observant._

**_Goat face is something that me and Ichigo both have called Dad since I can remember. As for caring about your opinions, yeah I care. I like hearing you speak you always talk about things with such wisdom. I could never get the kind of experience you achieved in my lifetime. It's cool to learn from someone who has been around a while and knows what their talking about…rather than guessing and risking everyone's hide but their own like Urahara._**

_I am not all that wise, I have made many mistakes of my own which you are unaware of. As for the stranger name for your father where did it originate? Also what did you mean about Urahara-san._

**_Urahara has a nasty habit of coming up with insane theories and using my brother's need to protect his friends and loved ones against him in order to do ridiculous tasks to test his theories. A lot of times Ichigo ends up injured sometimes close to death. To say I don't trust Urahara would be an understatement. The only thing he is good for is gigai and mod soul candy._**

_I see I shall remember that when the time comes to address him if ever necessary. Karin I believe your father wishes to speak with you so I will leave you to him._

**_Alright Muramasa, I still want to see our inner world later. I hope to learn a lot from you if you're willing._**

_I will teach you anything I am able. I have to say you are a breath of fresh air. So eager to learn of me, and all I can show you._

**_This Muramasa is the start of a beautiful relationship._**

_I…believe it can be._

Karin looked up after she felt Muramasa leave her mind, "Hey Dad what's up?"

Isshin just smiled, "Dad? Not goat face? I think I like this Muramasa guys influence on you already." Karin smiled softly, "I think so too... he's pretty cool." Isshin grinned, "Is my little girl falling in love?" Karin just stiffened as she also felt Muramasa's shock, "Goat face! I just met him 3 days ago and we have only just started talking. What the hell have you been smoking?"

Isshin just sniffled as he crawled over to another conveniently placed poster of her dead mother, "OH Masaki my love! Why must our children be so cruel? When will our awkward tomboyish daughter know the wonders of a man's love."

Karin just sat there wanting to simply disappear as Ichigo came into the door snickering, "Alright Old man, I think Karin and Muramasa have had enough of you for now."

Yuzu popped her head in, "Hey Karin, Yoruichi is here to see you." Karin shook out of her shock and nodded, "Okay Yuzu, you can send her in here."

Just as Yuzu left Yoruichi came in, "Hey kid how ya feeling?" Her golden eyes scanned over Karin's ribcage.

"I'm fine aside from my mentally ill goat face of a father. Still sore but that's what happens when someone shatters your ribcage." She looked at Yoruichi carefully, "So what does Soul Society want?" Yoruichi looked shocked before grinning, "They expect you to train in soul society under the watchful eyes of the captains."

"They can burn in hell. I have school and other commitments here… not to mention my twin sister is here. I won't leave her when Ichigo is never home." Karin said clipped at the audacity of the leaders of Soul Society.

Yoruichi just grinned, "I figured you would say something like that and warned them ahead of time. The head captain and three of his favored captains are coming to visit you to negotiate terms on this." She smiled softly, "Between us and Muramasa, I think they are more afraid of what you can become if they don't keep an eye on you."

Karin just smirked, "Haven't they figured out Kurosaki's don't just do what they're told? We do what we feel is right regardless of what anyone else thinks."

"I am more than aware of that, believe it or not Urahara and I are the ones who taught your brother a lot of what he knows." The feline inclined woman stated as she stretched, "So be prepared they should be stopping by to see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up I will let Muramasa know."

_I heard her but, thank you Karin…also now I think I understand the meaning for your rather fitting misnomer for your father._

_**Ha ha! Yeah he has the unique talent of making any serious conversation into one big joke.**_

_Who was the woman in the painting?_

_**It's my mom. She was killed by a hollow in front of Ichigo and me when we were little…I think I was 3 years old Ichigo would have been 7 or 8 at the time. He was right next to her but I was walking ahead of Dad further away. I still remember how that hollow had disguised himself as a human girl to lure Ichigo and Mom…they didn't know what hit them until it was too late.**_

_I had no idea…I apologize for asking I had no intention of_

**_Muramasa the less secrets we have from each other the better a team we can make. As for bringing up sad memories it's no big deal. Death is just as much a natural thing as living…humans live to die just like any other creature. Just curious, what happened to you? One minute you want to know everything about me and my family and the next you get really quiet like you are hiding from me._**

_I am not sure I am ready to tell you everything but, I suppose sharing part of my story is only appropriate. My former master was Kouga Kuchiki. He was strong and had no real need of a zanpakto like myself. Without my help he had the power to rule all of Soul Society. He was fine for many years until after he was betrayed. He had worked exceptionally hard for the approval of his clan elders and the head captain. When he finally achieved many victories towards his goal he was betrayed by fellow team members. He was locked away for crimes he had not committed._

**_He must have been very angry…not to mention upset and rightfully so._**

_Yes but after that he changed. He took vengeance on the men who betrayed him._

**_Ok so he got his own justice…sounds reasonable._**

_It was…but he didn't stop there. He continued using my abilities to murder others by having their own zanpakto slay them._

**_You have that ability…that is not something I would want to use. Not even at my most desperate times._**

_It is your obvious reluctance of that ability that gives me peace. I took no pride in my part against those innocent people._

**_Why was he able to use it if you didn't want him to? If he gets that ability from you…wouldn't you be able to stop him from using that ability? Kind of like having a parental control lock or something._**

_An interesting theory one we shall have to test one day. As for my stopping him at the time our connection had begun to weaken. I heard his calls less and less and so I was not always aware of the harm he caused._

**_Whoa…sounds like someone needed a parent to punish them._**

_Hmm yes, Kouga did need to be punished but, as any zanpakto I plead for mercy for my master. They were not willing to let a murdering man run free. They sealed him in the world of the Living off of a lake island just outside Karakura Town. He had been sealed there for over 50 years before I released him. That's actually how I met your brother._

**_Wow so you are another friend of Ichigo's that tried to kill him first. That's interesting. I feel like there's more to your story but I will leave it for later. I want to play a sort of game with you._**

_A game?_

**_Yeah, it's called 20 questions basically we go back and forth answering 20 questions to get to know each other. That way we learn more about each other without getting into the nitty gritty memories. You up for it?_**

_Hmm how about we save the game until tomorrow after we talk to the Head Captain. We may need a game to relax after dealing with him._

_**Okay I guess it's getting late anyway. Sweet dreams Muramasa.**_

_Rest well Karin, I feel you will need it tomorrow._

Karin just smiled and sighed softly as she lay down for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Karin's Fate

As the sun rose in Karakura Town the next morning a soft knock was heard on the Kurosaki residence. Isshin answered the door cautiously, "Well Yamamoto, Retsu, Shunsui, Jushiro welcome to my family's home."

The captains looked in shock many puzzle pieces falling into place as to where Ichigo's unique abilities came from.

"Isshin, is that you? I thought you were dead old friend." Shunsui remarked as he looked at his fellow former captain.

"Yeah well, Not dead obviously just had a family to raise my daughter is still asleep so I would suggest we move this to the kitchen." Isshin said very strictly. Yamamoto gestured in agreement.

"Is it true that due to her near death experience your daughter, while human manifested a zanpakto?" He asked firmly watching Isshin.

"The answer depends on your intentions… you already have my son fighting for you. I will not have my daughter removed from her human life just so you can make her into a soldier with no consideration to her desires." He allowed a small smile, "Not that she takes orders anyway. Karin is far more intelligent and independent than her brother even with her being younger. She does only what she wants."

Retsu smiled, "Now, who does that remind me of?" Her eyes trailed along Isshin, Shunsui, and Jushiro with a smile. "You three were the closest friends Aizen aside and when Isshin left it was like the wild side disappeared from you two. Isshin you were always the one who stuck to his values above all else. Even if the Head Captain didn't agree, you followed your morals."

Jushiro looked at his old friend hurt that he hadn't let him know he was alive. "I remember…so how old is Karin? Do you have any other secrets you wish to tell some old friends about?" His soft voice weakened by his insecure thoughts. 'Why didn't Isshin trust us with his family? Was it because of our closeness to the head captain?'

Isshin sighed, "I didn't keep them from you to hurt you Jushiro…in fact I named you Karin's Godfather should anything happen to me or my wife. Retsu is all my children's godmother. I named Shunsui as Ichigo's godfather and Yuzu who is Karin's twin had Tousan as a Godfather but, with his betrayal I changed that to being Head Captain Yamamoto." His friends and particularly the Head Captain looked shocked.

"I thought you hated Old Man, Yama?" Shunsui drawled lazing in his chair. Isshin grinned, "I think hate is a strong word. I don't agree with a lot of his methods but, Yuzu is such a gentle and polite girl I believe there will be no issues should anything ever happen."

Isshin looked at the poster of his wife, "Karin and Yuzu are 17 years old. Ichigo is the oldest and he is 22 years old. Yuzu and Ichigo looked almost identical as far as hair and eyes but, Yuzu is much smaller and more feminine. Karin has my hair and her mother's gray eyes… truthfully most people if not introduced to her before meeting her might mistake her for a Kuchiki. Karin however is a sharper more intelligent and independent version of Ichigo."

"We still need to speak with your daughter and her zanpakto," Yamamoto stated. Retsu sighed and looked at him insistently, "Head Captain, patience is a virtue, the girl was described to have serious injuries to disturb her rest so early in the day would be inconsiderate. Not to mention you have yet to ease her father's concern as to your intentions. I believe that should be addressed first and foremost don't you?" Her smile present but her eyes spoke a thousand threats should he be difficult.

"Morning everyone is anyone hungry?" Yuzu said cheerily as she began working on breakfast. Completely focused on her task she drowned all sounds out by putting her headphones over her ears.

"Yes of course, Captain Unohana." He said fairly. "I know in the past Ichigo was trained under strained circumstances by former captains Urahara and Yoruichi. I merely wanted to address the concerns of this girl's training regimen. Karakura already has a large amount of hollows infesting the city. To have another powerful substitute soul reaper here may be a good thing but, her training must be fulfilled before she is placed in the field."

"So you worry about Karakura and the hollow activity? Or you worry about improper preparation for Karin's first introduction into the field. Which one is it Yamamoto?" Jushiro asked looking at the Head Captain slightly suspicious, the Head Captain normally threw recruits into the field with bare minimal training to gage their abilities.

"I worry about Karin entering the field without the minimum required training. Also the more spiritual pressure within the city the more hollows will appear and distort the balance. We may end up with more humans gaining abilities not natural to their race. Similar to the cases of Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue we do not have the ability or the manpower to maintain all the incidents of developed powers that could occur. The risks to such problems should be kept to a minimum." He allowed his gaze to meet Isshin's across the table ignoring the sound of footsteps upstairs.

"Isshin you know as well as I…if not more so how truly dangerous it could be if unpredicted instances continued to pop up here." Isshin nodded in agreement. "That I can understand but, I must make this clear if you wish to train my daughter you will do it by her terms. She has school and commitments to go to a college to become a lawyer for the family clinic." He looked at the reproachful look on the elder's face.

"I would much rather debate this with the girl, herself." Yama stated simply. "I am aware but, I have been very lenient as far as you calling my son away for months to almost a year at a time. I don't want Karin to abandon her life in this world. She deserves the life of travel and exploration that the Soul Society can't offer."

Shunsui nodded, "That's a fair statement. Ichigo comes and goes constantly so it's only fair for you to be a little more restrictive on your daughter. He left at 15 in high school and lost a lot of his education for it. He has no real future except within Soul Society. You want Karin to be allowed a choice that Ichigo didn't have."

"That's exactly what I want." Isshin confirmed with a smile at Shunsui. For being lazy his friend could always read between the lines about the important things.

"That is understandable and completely agreeable." Retsu commented on the side, "Before we go any further however we need do also discuss this with Karin." She turned to Isshin and asked, "Do you happen to know what her zanpakto's name is?"

Isshin paused and looked over at Ichigo who looked freshly showered and wide awake. "I think you should get to know my sister before you worry about her zanpakto." Ichigo said as he grabbed some breakfast that Yuzu had made for everyone kissing his sister on the cheek he made an additional 2 plates. "I'm going to take these up and let Karin and her guest eat before bringing her down to talk to you guys."

"Great idea thank you Ichigo!" Unohana stated, "She should have something in her stomach before we hold her up for a period of time to negotiate her training schedule."

Ichigo nodded in approval before leaving the room towards the steps. As he walked in he noticed a manifested Muramasa who was smiling gently talking with a grinning Karin.

"Remember the punks that hated your guts Ichigo?" Karin asked as breakfast was delivered. "Yeah." He replied. "They tried to kill me, minus the blonde." Ichigo got a tick on his brow, "Just what does that mean?" She smirked, "Any other 'friends' you have that may try to kill me?" Ichigo sighed, "Muramasa, shut her up please!" "How should I know how to do that?" Muramasa said slyly.

"She's your new master! You probably know exactly what she's thinking." Ichigo continued irritated without noticing the rage boiling on his sister's face as Muramasa blanched at the M word.

"I am no one's master! I am a partner, an equal, a friend! Nothing more, nothing less, you ass and all others like you best keep that in mind!" She screamed out not paying attention to the new warmth in her chest as Muramasa stared at her. His face was blank but, his eyes said everything he was feeling.

Ichigo just bolted out of the room barely dodging a plate that had been launched covered in food at his head. As the captains and his dad ran up the steps he turned and said, "Now isn't the best time…" Isshin hit his son upside the head, "What did you say son?"

"I don't know! I just asked Muramasa to get her to shut up. Then I called her his master…" he looked up at the annoyed look on his Dad's face and the surprise on the captains faces.

"So your sister became Muramasa's new mistress…this is ironic news." The Head Captain said irritated.

"I am no one's mistress! He is my equal and my friend! You all better remember it!" Karin's voice came from the room loudly followed by the soft murmuring of Muramasa's voice letting her know to calm down and that most of Soul Society would refer to their partnership that way.

"I don't care how others see it Muramasa. It just shows they have no respect for their zanpakto partners. You guys aren't just objects, you have souls, feelings, dreams, thoughts that belong only to you! That makes you a person not just some blade, tool, or weapon Muramasa." Hey grey eyes filled with honesty. "If you never acknowledge that for yourselves as zanpakto…how will your partners ever hold you with the same respect?"

"I apologize Karin, my old teacher Yama-ji, he's a bit old school as far as how he refers to his zanpakto." Shunsui said with a grin, "To be honest I made the same mistake and my partner Kyokotsu sure taught me a lesson thanks to Muramasa's help previously."

Karin grinned, "Hope they got a good smack or two in." Shunsui just laughed ignoring the shocked faces, "Yeah if you call beating me around as a distraction a smack than yeah she got me." He looked over at Jushiro, "Ukitake here also got a good workout from Sogyo no Kotowari too." Jushiro just smiled and nodded, "Those kids did give me quite the work out! I forgot how fun it could be to just spend time playing with them…they're twins you see."

Retsu smiled, "I too have learned the struggles of not having my partner with me. It was deserved but, now we've moved pass the trials and our bond is stronger than ever." Her blue eyes glinting with happiness towards Muramasa, "I have you to thank for that Muramasa-san I can see just a few days with your new partner has given you a much better outlook on life."

Muramasa just nodded looking back at his smiling mistress. He never knew that one young girl could be full of such passion and fire. He felt a larger chunk of ice from his heart melt away at the sight of her defending him. "Yes, she has been a new experience for me." He smiled softly shocking even the head captain with its warmth. "With Karin I have no doubts about my place at her side. She makes it more obvious every second that we were meant to be."

The Head Captain cleared his throat, "Muramasa you have committed a number of crimes against those of Soul Society." His stare was met by a furious Karin, "Really? If I recall he only has the ability to manipulate the other zanpakto based of their own desires. If anything he did you a favor by freeing them…in doing so you were forced to acknowledge that without them you are nothing but, and old washed up man with nothing better to do than give out orders and act like a god damned tyrant!"

Isshin stepped forward towards his daughter, "Karin now you are out of line." She glared at her father, "Like hell I am goat face, or have you forgotten how all the times Ichigo has saved his Soul Society without so much as a thank you! Of and did you forget when Aizen took Orihime? What did this old jack ass do? He said she was a traitor and refused to help Ichigo!" She turned to the head captain, "Screw you and anyone that agrees with the way you run things because I sure as hell won't play a part in it!"

Ichigo popped his head back in, "Karin…I know he isn't the nicest guy but, can you take it down a notch?" He nervously looked between his angry sister, her shocked partner, his surprised but silenced father, and the captains.

Karin just kept on glaring, "I'll make this simple and quick then. I will train on my terms within Soul Society but, if from any captains or lieutenants I hear one wrong word about my family." Her stern eyes meeting the old ones of Yamamoto, "Then the Kurosaki from that day forward will no longer aid the Soul Society that includes my father and Ichigo. We will withdraw any assistance from you and your order and will remain in the world of the living never to be bothered again." She smirked, "Understood, Yamamoto-san?"

The Head Captain had to admit the girl was a force to be reckoned with, "I will agree to that statement Miss Karin, anything else you wish to add?" Karin smiled, "Yes, I will have no punishment placed on my zanpakto for teaching your people a lesson of respecting your partners and you will give my brother the respect and gratitude he is owed as well as a formal apology to him, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu for the crimes you and yours have committed against them."

Retsu covered her mouth in an attempt to quell her laughter. "Miss Kurosaki, I think you will do very well within Soul Society. You and Muramasa will be just fine."

Jushiro blinked shocked that Yamamoto gave in so easily, "I see we may have a future captain or lieutenant on our hands don't you?" He looked a Shunsui who wore a lazy smirk, "Actually Jushiro, I think we may have a future Head Captain on our hands now. She sure knows how to put a man in his place and teach him a good lesson or two."

Isshin grinned before looking at the poster of his deceased love, 'Well Masaki it seems our little girl will be just fine. We have nothing to worry about.'

"That settles it than come summer break I will train in Soul Society until the school term starts and then I will train in this world during my years in college." Karin looked up at Muramasa who wore a proud gaze, "Sound like a plan?"

Muramasa turned to the others in the room, "It sounds like a perfect arrangement for all sides."

Yamamoto just smirked, "Miss Kurosaki, from this point on let it be known that the Kurosaki clan will be a Noble clan within Soul Society and with you at its head may live on for many years. Also, I may want to train you myself…it is rare to find a soul with as much fire a you possess that also has the discipline for politics."

Ichigo just stood there watching as everyone broke out in laughter before he smirked at his sister who just winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- High School Graduation

Karin had allowed her sister to pick out her clothes but she was quite picky about her hair and not wanting make-up. Her hair was down but in the back there were two braids and at the end of those braids were purple rings tied at the ends. Her outfits consisted of a long and elegant gown its color was black with a halter top cut straps of beautiful glass green wrapped around her arms off her shoulders. A silver broach at the center of her chest where the straps met with a purple gem in the center, Karin decided letting her sister put a light shimmer on her eyes.

"Hey Yuzu, how do I look?" Karin asked as she turned around. Her hair landing softly at her knees as she glanced at her sister who wore a pink gown with brown and white trim.

Her strawberry twin smiled her pigtails curling around her arms. "Karin you look gorgeous! I know for a fact the guys are going to keel over in shock." She turned away to mutter, "Especially Muramasa-san…he will die of shock at her beauty!" She continued muttering to herself not realizing her sister had heard every word.

Karin just blushed and looked at the mirror in shock, 'Could Muramasa really find me attractive in this?' She had not thought of him in a romantic regard at first but, as time passed his gentlemanly ways warmed her tomboyish heart. As the year passed while she still played her sports with him watching in the crowd alongside her friends and family she had begun to wear clothes that looked more feminine. Yuzu had of course been ecstatic and asked Muramasa when we were getting married.

'I wasn't able to look him in the eye for a week after that fiasco.'

"Karin Yuzu, you girls ready yet?" Isshin called from downstairs. They quickly slipped on their yellow gowns over their dresses before heading downstairs to the others. As the school year went by the Soul Society had sent Byakuya to train Karin. He also would be training her when I came back for college. He was here and Karin felt proud. He not only got to see her succeed in his world but, also he got to share the triumph of her world too.

Yuzu giggled seeing the blush on her face while smirking at Byakuya who had a knowing glint in his eyes. "Isn't her look perfect?" Yuzu asked smartly while Ichigo just gaped in shock from next to Rangiku, Haineko, and Muramasa who all looked impressed.

"Karin-chan you are absolutely adorable just look at you!" Rangiku squealed happily. Haineko winked before going back to talking to Muramasa. Well if talking is what you would call hanging off him and purring. Muramasa looked down in disdain not even noticing the barely hidden rage on Karin's face as she glared daggers into Haineko's back. 'Why the hell does she keep hanging off my Muramasa like that?'

Byakuya looked annoyed at the zanpakto as Rangiku failed to get her off. "Haineko remove yourself from Muramasa's person. He does not appreciate it nor does anyone else here." His cold gaze shocked the cat girl into hopping off laughing nervously as Muramasa's gaze towards the stoic man was grateful.

Muramasa then let his gaze travel back to Karin who was glaring death itself at the feline. 'What has her so angry?' He knew he could tap into their bond and find out but he also made a promise not to peek into her mind today. She never broke her words to him by treating him as an equal and so he would not do so to her.

Karin continued glaring until her sister tapped her shoulder and she looked back. Yuzu whispered, "Relax, even Muramasa's going to get suspicious if you keep that up." Karin just blushed and looked to her teacher for help who just raised an eyebrow a smirk pulling at his lips.

"You do look nice today Karin." Muramasa's gentle voice said making her blush even more while whispering a shy thank you. Muramasa smiled, "What has you so quiet? Normally you are more like a tempest…today you've suddenly become a mouse." Karin went from blushing to fuming as she began running after a playful Muramasa out the front door to the lawn.

"I'll show you a mouse Muramasa! Just hold still!" Karin yelled as she struggled to run in the robe and heels she was wearing for today's ceremony. Muramasa chuckled before responding, "Where's the fun in that. We aren't the type of people who give up Karin." He went back into the house before sitting on the couch only to catch a tripping Karin as she came after him. She just glared softly at his smirking face before pouting, "Yeah, yeah I know…damn heels from hell make running impossible." She growled out as she tried to remove them.

"Karin Amalia Kurosaki you will keep those shoes on!" Yuzu said sternly as her sister glared back, "Don't you give me that look it's only for one day! You can wear the damn shoes." Karin's glare faded as she gave a grimace, "Yuzu, that's what you said last time for prom, and the time before that for homecoming." Ichigo just started cracking up, "You know she will never stop Karin so just give up while you're ahead."

Byakuya said sternly, "Karin, you will show pride as one trained by the Kuchiki clan should. Stop complaining." Karin just sighed before looking at Byakuya, "Easy for you to say…you never have to wear these demon shoes. Toe pinching, skin ripping, and blister making shoes from hell." Retsu looked on in sympathy, "I know it's painful Karin-chan but, you look beautiful wearing those shoes. I can heal the injuries you receive later today if you like."

Muramasa looked at the blue eyed captain, "That would be perfect. The healing process after prom took quite some time and left Karin miserable." The squad 4 captain just smiled. "It's not a problem Karin is a kind and wonderful girl. She does these things for her sister and hardly enjoys it just for her love to her sister. It is a loving bond which I sometimes envy."

Isshin just had tears in his eyes as he looked at his tomboy daughter before latching on to the poster of Masaki. "OH Masaki, a miracle of feminine beauty has completely emerged from the bosom of our tomboyish daughter! Soon I know she will know the love of a man and true feminine passion." He continued ranting as everyone turned to look at Karin with suppressed laughter before watching her take off a shoe.

"Damn you Goat Face!" Karin yelled as she hit his head with the shoe continuously as she ranted, "Why the hell do you go and say shit like that! I swear no matter what even the slightest change in my clothes and you go berserk! Now instead of just doing it when it's only family now you had to go and do it in front of everyone? What the hell is your problem?"

Yuzu and Ichigo just grinned at each other before announcing that it was time to leave. "Graduation time Karin, we got to go." Yuzu said happily, "Especially if you want your surprise to stay one." Karin grinned before heading out the front door dragging her dad along by his ear.

=Graduation Honors Ceremony=

All the other graduates had been given their diplomas and seated only ten remained. Karin among them while Yuzu had been part of the other group of classmates beaming with pride at her twins accomplishments.

"Ame, Biyoshi… Koto, Seguya…and finally as number one in the Karakura High Honors class with the highest exam scores in history Kurosaki, Karin!" Karin was ecstatic at the proud looks in the crowd especially Muramasa's keeping her joy from him about it had been difficult but, his proud smile was worth it. Her dad and brother tearing with amazement and pride as they clapped and whistled, Byakuya just nodded knowingly with a small smile that he gave when Karin proved her worth.

She walked up to her school's dean who was beaming with pride at the young woman's accomplishments. "Well done Miss Kurosaki, you have risen far above expectation into one of the elite. I know the Ivy Leagues would be pleased to have you. If you ever need a letter of recommendation certainly come to me." Karin smiled and nodded, "I just may take you up on that offer."

As she retrieved her diploma she went to sit next to her sister who hugged her with happy tears trailing down her face. "We did it Karin, we finished high school and we'll be off to college in the fall!" Yuzu said happily. "Yeah Yuzu, we did it and now Ichigo can be proud of us both."

As the ceremony began wrapping up the sister's walked together outside before throwing up their hats in front of the group along with their gowns. Ichigo laughed loudly and caught them, "Man girls eager much?" Karin and Yuzu just grinned at each other before tackling their brother to the ground laughing. "Eager to take you down a peg, "Yuzu stated, "Or two!" Karin added with a smirk.

Karin and Yuzu picked themselves off their brother with matching grins as they walked past their brother to the others everyone able to see their clothing underneath. Muramasa couldn't take his eyes off Karin much to everyone else's amusement except Haineko. After seeing the teens blush and shy smile though she sighed before saying, "I'm going to find Kazeshini…maybe he'll play with me." She couldn't help but, smile as Rangiku gave her a proud and thankful grin.

Byakuya, Retsu, Yumichika, and Isshin looked at each other. "So, who believes these two beautiful people will be together before the end of the summer?" Yumichika asked as a bet, "I think it will be within the first 3 weeks of summer." Retsu added with a smile. "I think it will be the 8th week." Isshin bet thinking about her shyness and lack of experience. Byakuya just stood there staring at their expectant expressions, "I am certain that the 6th week of summer is when they will officially come together as a couple. I have watched the progress of their relationship while training with them up to this point."

"Hmm… I don't know about that Byakuya-san, after all Karin is very fond of Muramasa-san I think she will work up the courage to say it sooner. I say the 4th week of summer." Yuzu pitched in making Rangiku squeal.

Muramasa and Karin were talking as they continued walking behind the others. Muramasa noticed the grimace on her face and asked softly, "Would it be easier if I carried you Karin?" Karin just grinned, her cheeks tinged pink, "N-no that's not needed…I wouldn't want you to worry about me." Muramasa quirked an eyebrow in question, "I would worry less if I couldn't tell your feet were hurting Karin. I will carry you." He lifted her up quickly causing her to squeak in embarrassment.

Yuzu turned to see Muramasa carrying Karin, "Awww! So cute! Who has the camera?" She said looking around until there was a flash. Isshin grinned waving the camera in the air, "Finally my sweet child has been swept up into the arms of a man truly devoted to lov- AH!" Ichigo kicked him in the head stealing the camera saying, "Not it off! Could you be anymore awkward?" Captain Retsu took the camera and continued taking photos of the group as they traveled back to the residence so Karin could change her shoes before dinner.

Muramasa had a blush on his face not knowing how to react to his partner's father. 'How she deals with him on a regular basis, I will never know.' His thoughts trailed back to his partner. 'She does look radiant today though…I wonder why she never dresses like. It really suits her.' He smiled down as his blush faded at Karin. Her blush still evident on her face, 'I also wonder why she hides so many of her emotions…she only ever shows friendship, embarrassment, or anger. I don't think I've ever seen her cry.'

Karin looked up at Muramasa who was holding her gently as he set her down on the couch for Retsu to look at her feet. As she relaxed against the healing treatment she couldn't help but, wonder what Muramasa was thinking. Now that the surprise was over she wanted to replace the connection but, she knew Muramasa promised her a day of separation so that the surprise for him wouldn't be ruined. 'It's so odd and lonely not having him in my mind…I've gotten used to feeling him there that being separate now makes me uncomfortable.' She glanced at the puzzled look on his face similar to the one he had worn when he visited her mother's grave with the family.

'I guess we will just have to see what tomorrow brings.' Karin thought as everyone filed out for the night to dinner before bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The challenge in shunpo training today was for Karin to keep her hair tie away from Byakuya and Senbonzakura. If she was able to do it continuously for 30 minutes before training was over for the day they would increase the time and difficulty for their next training session. So far she was able to keep it away from both of them for 28 minutes and this was her last shot.

Go left now. Karin heard Muramasa instruct and did so immediately trusting his judgment without question. The 29 minute mark was reached now only one minute to go. She felt two signatures closing in and instead of using shunpo she chose to launch herself in the air in a backflip to avoid the partners attempt. The hair tie remained even as the timer went off.

Smirking Karin said, "Looks like we pass this time Byakuya." The sixth captain gave her a blank look before nodding in confirmation. He was inwardly pleased at her progress and impressed at the pure skill and potential he saw displayed by the pair with mid-challenge communication. He was shocked when Karin was able to change her shunpo directions so quickly and easily to avoid capture at a moments notice.

"Well done Kurosaki...your partnership with Muramasa is much better suited than I would have anticipated. You have a bond that is stronger at this early stage in your training than any I have seen before. I noticed you change direction to avoid me earlier, I assume Muramasa had told you to go left at that moment?" His dark eyes met hers and he felt pride when she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes he did...I trust Muramasa even more than I trust myself!" She grinned her emotions laid bare in her eyes and they reached down even to Muramasa who still struggled with the open bursts of emotion and trust she displayed. He closed his eyes in their inner world as Senbonzakura stood beside him unnoticed for the moment. 'Such blatent faith...have I truly done something to have earned this trust, her admiration even?' He opened his eyes startled to see Senbonzakura standing before him.

'You should never doubt Karin's faith in you Muramasa..." the samurai stated firmly. Muramasa stared back at him, "It is not her I doubt...as you are aware my previous master though I remained loyal to him never saw me as anything but a tool. I remianed loyal to him to the point in which I almost destroyed the relations of all zanpakto."

The samurai remained silent for a moment more, "Muramasa," he started hesitant, "You made a mistake as any zanpakto in your position would have. You longed to save your partner and be acknolwedged by him." Senbonzakura sighed, "I have admitted to myself, Byakuya, and the Head Captain that in your shoes I would have done the same."

Glass green orbs gazed in shock, "You would have?" He relaxed as his fellow zanpakto nodded in affirmative.

It wasn't long before they heard the young voice of the eager new mistress of Muramasa. "Hey you two! I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Karin said with a smile as she admitted herself and Byakuya into their inner world. Senbonzakura said chuckling, "No Lady Kurosaki, you weren't interrupting. Nice teamwork by the way to both of you." He nodded to Muramasa subtleybefore moving closer to his master's side.

"Rest well you two. We have more training tomorrow." Byakuya stated firmly. Karin quickly motioned for him to wait, "Actually I wanted to know if we could move our training to tomorrow afternoon." Muramasa and Senbonzakura stared in shock at the young Kurosaki's boldness as Byakuya motioned for her to continue explaining. "I mentioned a theory to Muramasa a while back that I wanted to test out tonight and I don't know how long it will take."

"What sort of theory? I must admit you've made me curious." The noble inquired. "I believe Karin is referring to her theory that a zanpakto may place a for of lock on more dangerous abilities in the event of the shinigami's mind becoming unstable. To prevent the harm to themselves or others around them I believe she called it parental lock." Muramasa explained, Karin smiled at him nodding furiously, "Exactly! I mentioned it when he told me about his previous partner. It would be nice to know that he could stop me from hurting anyone if I ever went nuts or just lost control as a beginner."

Senbonzakura nodded intrigued, "A decent theory...if you were able to prove it true it wqould reassure the people that rogue shinigami may be less trouble if their zanpakto can lock away some more fatal or threatening abilities." Byakuya gazed at the young woman impressed she would come up with such a theory at her young age. 'The more I get to know your younger sister Kurosaki, Ichigo...the more I realise that while similar at times. Your sister has a power unrivaled even by you.'

The noble nodded hiding his complimentary thoughts, "I suppose that is fine but, you should bring your idea to the Head Captain's attention. He may even lend his assistance." Karin blanched gathering a curious glance from Senbonzakura. Shaking her head she replied, "Not if by lending his assistance he sends us to Kurotsuchi...that man is sick!"

Muramasa chuckled, "I'm sure Yamamoto is aware and wouldn't dare especially after you destroyed the entire base of squad 12 operations." Senbonzakura gasped at Karin, "You did that and got away with it?"

"Only on the grounds that Captain Kurotsuchi had disobeyed the Head Captain's direct orders. He was ordered only to observe our training session in shunpo and hand-to-hand combat without our partners. He began draining her reiatsu which to living shinigami can be dangerous...fatal even." He glanced at Karin in concern. "Her reiatsu flared explosively in response destroying the labs and barracks. Kurotsuchi had no one to blame but himself."

Muramasa sent an amused glance to Karin with a smirk, "I see that our theory may come in handy." Karin blushed before pouting with a playful glare. "Masa-kun thats mean!" Muramasa stiffened in suprise, "Masa-kun...really Karin. Where did you come up with that nickname?" Karin covered her mouth shocked she let her secret nickname for her crush slip past her lips. Byakuya amused by the mistake smirked at Karin distracting her with a small game of cat and mouse as Senbonzakura whispered to Muramasa, "Can't you tell? Karin has only grown more fond of you the longer you've worked together." Muramasa shook his head in denial. "Suit yourself." The samurai stated while shrugging.

Karin forced her blush to fade before asking, "Muramasa are you up for testing our theory tonight?" Muramasa nodded with a small smile, "Yes, tonight we can test it." He kept his small smile while thinking, 'I hope this works...people might not treat Karin like a child anymore if it does.'

Byakuya paused in his run causin Karin to run into him and fall on her butt ignoring her glare he looked at his partner curious about Muramasa's reaction to Karin's slip. "He doesn't realise she romantically interested yet. He'll put it together eventually." The samurai added quietly in concern while his master shook his head, "I suppose Kouga did more harm then we first thought." Senbonzakura asked afterwards, "What will happen if she confesses and Muramasa doesn't feel the same?" The nobleman shook his head in hesitance, "The best case she simply accepts it and moves forward as his friend...worst case the heartbreak will be too much for the both of them."

Muramasa watched Karin closely as she muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," under her breath. 'Could she really hold such feelings for me? Is that the odd sense of warmth I've been experiencing from her?" He cleared his mind deciding he would pay even closer attention to her in the future. He knew of his own fondness for the young woman but, he wouldn't dare act on it unless he was almost certain she would reciprocate.

Karin was muttering, "I'm so stupid! What the hell was I thinking...if he noticed ah man!" The blush had returned to her face as she thought to herself. 'Could I have made it anymore obvious that I like him geez.' She came out of her furious thoughts as she was tapped gently on the shoulder. Turning with pink dusted cheeks, Karin timidly met the glass green eyes of her partner who made her heart race unlike any other.

"Are you alright Karin...you don't want to hurt yourself before we can train tonight and test that theory." Muramasa said with a small smile as he noted her pink cheeks 'Normally I would assume she was shy but, we've been partners for almost a year now." He looked at her, "How long have we been partners?" Karin did something not very characteristic of her unless aimed at Muramasa or Yuzu, "10 months." She answered him softly as she laid back and looked towards the sky of their inner world almost purring in content as Muramasa's clawed fingers lightly traced her hairline and scalp. "Hmm...you seem to enjoy having my fingers through your hair." He spoke softly not expecting a response. Karin's smile never left her face as she gently replied, "It is a comfort I've never had. No one ever saw me as a girl, I was always considered 'one of the guys' or a 'tomboy'. No one ever just treated me like a girl without trying to get me in a dress or make-up."

Muramasa's gaze softened at the peaceful and happy expression on her face but frowned slightly, 'It must be difficult to find someone who can see the woman inside who wants to be treasured as a woman while also being respected for the warrior she is.' He traced he cheek lightly, "Well what do you enjoy that other girls do?" He saw her smile change to somewhat forlorn expression he almost regretted asking her, "Well its never happened to me yet but, I'd like for a guy to take me to dinner or give me a single flower rather than a dozen," she opened her gray eyes, "I'd like a guy to tell me I'm beautiful and actually mean it. Not say it just in hopes that I will kiss them or sleep with them." She looked up at him and almost laughed at his shocked face her voice filled with mirth she added, "What you think guys in the world of the living care about formal courtship? They only want one thing and sadly most girls get their first boyfriend and get stars in their eyes or they plan a dream wedding that almost never happens...unless they do something stupid and end up pregnant."

Muramasa watched as Karin returned her gaze to the sky, "It's sad but true. I just know that it won't be me." She finished gently. "Karin you should get some sleep before this evenings training." Karin let grey meet green and nodded before saying, "See you soon Muramasa." He nodded before letting his mind wander. "I guess men do not have the upbringing with respect for women like they use to." He muttered softly before he smiled towards his thought on Karin's face and honesty as she explained her wants of a romantic partner to him. 'I suppose I will keep those in mind until I am certain of what Senbonzakura said was true and act accordingly.'

=Several Hours Later=

Karin took a step out to the training field Byakuya would usually reserve for them outside the squad 6 barracks. She sat down for a slight moment to meditate. She needed to calm down after overhearing her friend Rangiku talking with Momo, Tobiume, and Haineko.

*Flashback*

After leaving her inner world with Muramasa to go eat and relax with Rangiku before training that evening. As she was about to enter the restaraunt she heard some laughter with a comment, "It's no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend. She has no feminine charms or girlish interests." Momo said mockingly while Tobiume shook her head, "She spends far too much time with Muramasa and not enough time with any of her own race."

Rangiku nodded, "It is a shame but, she has no interest in any of our guys. Byakuya and my captain both treat her like a sibling which suits her just fine. I know for a fact her feelings focus on one guy and that's Muramasa." She laughed drunk, "I wish she's let me dress her up. She would turn out so cute!"

Tobiume commented, "Even if she did like Muramasa he's so mature and handsome he wouldn't look twice as a tomboy like her." Karin glared and walked up to the table meeting the eyes of the three gossipers after giving Haineko a sorry smile and said a simple, "Go Fuck yourselves." Before storming out.

*End Flashback*

"Stupid girls...I hate them!" she muttered angrily not realizing Muramasa had materialized infront of her. He looked at the angry and tense posture noting the hurt and confused look in her eyes. "Karin...is everything alright?" He asked softly so as not to startle or upset her. She opened her eyes before shaking her head, "Muramasa?" she inquired. "Do you think that I should change...be more girly?"

"No! Whay would you think that?" He asked mortified. "Karin you are perfect the way you are!" He pulled on his hair slightly uncertain of how to deal with her sensitivity to the topic. "What brought this on?" He prodded gently. Karin smiled sadly, "Just some things I heard from some girls when I went to meet up with them for some food before training...I like someone but, something they said bugged me." She moved into a relaxed meditation closing her eyes.

"What did they say exactly?" Muramasa inquired irritated and slightly angry at the offenders, "They said that the guy I liked was too mature for me and wouldn't look twice at a 'tomboy' like me." She looked a little suprised by his irritation. "If it were you...would you date me anyway?" She held back her blush as she watched his reaction, 'I am taking a huge risk but, I'd like to know what he thinks.'

Muramasa hid his smile, 'She really does care for my opinion...I suppose he was right after all.' He gently touched her cheek making sure she looked him in the eye. "If you did want to be with someone like me...I would be the luckiest soul ever to exist to have someone with true moral values to want someone like me." He could only pause and watch the face of his heart's desire as she stiffened her eyes wide before her blush bloomed on her face and her breath quickened.

'He really thinks that way! He likes me, Yes! Take that Tobiume, Momo, stuck up nobodies!' She smiled before launching her arms around his waist as she buried her face against his chest. "Love you...Muramasa" she mumbled softly against him as she trembled with joy.

He heard her words and smiled openly, "And I you...My Karin." he whispered back softly as his arms wrapped around her gently. Neither of them noticed that Byakuya and Senbonzakura were watching from a distance at the soft moment. Senbonzakura looked at his master, "Byakuya I believe this means Captain Unohana won the bet."

Byakuya glared at the samurai, "Senbonzakura," he paused as his partner asked. "Yes, Master?" The noble shook his head, "You talk to much."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zaraki Goes To Far/ Karin Proven Right

Karin moved into the motions as if to kill a target her reiatsu flaring in raged as she imagined Momo and Tobiume as her opponents. All of a sudden she felt as if a chain pulled her back and the energy lowered considerably. She looked around her waist and saw a translucent chain of energy around her middle leading to Muramasa's hand. She grinned jumping up and down. "We did it Masa-kun! Yeah!"

Muramsa smiled proudly at Karin's joy with their success. 'It seems we've done it,' he looked down at the energy chain in his hand, 'let's just hope we never have to use it.' "Yes, Karin...we did."

"KUROSAKI! Fight Me!" A voice bellowed over the training field. The large man came charging with his prominent spikes and battle eager gaze. Karin in shock pulled her blade up for defense against the brute's onslaught. "Not interested Zaraki, can't you see I'm having a private training session with my partner!" She yelled back at the captain struggling with his continuous attacks. She thought to Muramasa, 'Go get a Captain...quick!'

His green eyes widened, 'I'm not leaving you here with him!' Karin looked at Muramasa, 'Muramasa trust me remember how Ichigo has a inner hollow...' He nodded. 'I think I may have one too...I don't know for sure but, if I snap I may end up hurting someone or worse you. Just trust me!' He nodded reluctantly,"I'll be quick" Muramasa turned and dashed quickly to Squad 4 where he sensed the presence of three captains.

Karin kept pushing Zaraki back panting with exhaustion from training but, she felt a thrum deep in her core. At the last moment Black energy seemed to swirl around the young woman a heavy weight pressing down on those too close. Renji and Rukia who were nearby recognising the pressure ran in it's direction but, unable to get through due to its weight.

"Damn this is worse than Ichigo!" Renji cursed as he tried to move forward towards the two energies fighting. Rukia pushed forward, "KARIN!"

Muramasa paused infront of Captains Unohana, Shunsui, and Jushiro panting, "Zaraki...Karin training fighting field outside squad 6 Hurry!" Before shooting back towards the dark energy he felt from Karin. 'Karin, can you hear me?' All he heard in response was a dark laugh from in her mind. Before a vision intercepted him.

"Karin isn't in right now. Care to send a final message before her body is mine?" The vision with red eyes asked. He growled furious, 'You will leave Karin's body immediately foul creature!' She grinned,"Sorry it doesn't work like that...you see if she can't beat me herself she dies and her body is mine."

Muramasa's shock was evident as the other captains caught up, "Oh my it seems Karin has much in common with her brother." Unohana stated concerned for the girl. As they watched her cut Zaraki down to submission. She went for the kill when a chain appeared around her waist.

"WHAT?!" The enraged demon shrieked when her power was being restricted her bloody eyes burned into the glass green of Muramasa who was smirking. "A little trick the real Karin and I brought to fruition." He felt the demon pull against the chain before a bright flash of reiatsu released into the air and the black swirling power changed to a soft purple. Karin's wavered on her feet but smiled softly at him. "Thanks Masa-kun." The young girl would have hit the ground if not for the Head Captain who caught her falling form.

His powered voice strecthing out to his Captains through the hell butterflies, "All Captain's report to Squad Six Training Field!" He looked down at the young human girl. 'You are just full of pleasant and fearful suprises aren't you, Miss Kurosaki?' He stood and handed her to Muramasa who came to collect his partner gently.

One by one the captains filtered onto the training field as well as Renji and Rukia. "Head Captain," Captain Komamura asked, "What took place here?" Captain Kuchiki who noted the state of Karin and Zaraki stated, "Zaraki interfered with some important training between Kurosaki and Muramasa. My guess is Kurosaki felt the dark presence in herself and sent Muramasa for help. Almost killing Zaraki once her control snapped. The rest I don't know."

"What in the world was she only training with Muramasa for? She's your student isn't she?" Captain Soi-Fon stated. Kuchiki glared, "My actions were at her request. She had a theory she wanted to test. One that did not involve me."

"What theory was that, Captain Kuchiki?" The Head Captain requested firmly. Kuchiki nodded to Muramasa, "As it relates to her idea and their teamwork I believe Muramasa should explain." The Head Captain was about to ask him before Unohana stepped in.

"I believe I witnessed the theory proven. Muramasa was able to stop Karin in her uncontrolled state from killing Captain Zaraki by forming a chain to absorb her energy. This was to prevent her from doing any more harm to anyone and forced her back to a controlled state. By process I assume her theory was for a zanpakto to create a power lock of some sort on the Shinigami by the zanpakto to prevent another incident like what happened with Kouga Kuchiki so long ago."

Everyone looked shocked towards Muramasa and a barely awake Karin, "Was that really the purpose of this training that brought such a success Miss Kurosaki?" The Head Captain asked.

"Yes...and it worked even when I snapped." She looked up at Muramasa. "Thank you," Before leaning her head on his chest and falling asleep.

"Muramasa perhaps it's best if we take her to the Squad 13 barracks for some rest and relaxation to let Captain Unohana take a look at her." Captain Ukitake stated, "Meanwhile the rest of squad 11 can stay here and pick up their Captain and clean his mess up." Shunsui stated with a stern gaze on Yumichika and Ikkaku who simply nodded and kicked the guys butts in gear.

"Bring Miss Kurosaki to me when she wakes Jushiro, Shunsui, Retsu. I need a full report on the event from her and Muramasa both as well as what you witnessed today. Unohana please after getting Miss Kurosaki settled check on Captain Zaraki."

"I do not believe he should be checked until he wakes...his pain is well earned. Don't you agree gentlemen?" The woman said her dark blue eyes stormy with rage. "After all those who attack young children just learning to hone their own talents have no reason to be pitied do they."

The two Captains and Yamamoto nodded. "Good...Muramasa follow me please." The zanpakto was amused and followed the woman as he looked down at his mistress, 'So to defeat the hollow is to gain control of it and the power it provides...Karin I will not let you face this darkness alone. Not like I had to.' He held her closer to him as he followed the woman into the barracks and laid Karin to rest on the futon gently sitting beside her guarding her dreams.

-Later outside of Karin's Window-

The other Captain's observed from their location outside and smiled as they watched the spirit tuck the girl in. "He's pretty good with her I'll give him that." Shunsui said as he sat down outside beside Jushiro who nodded. "Yes, speaking of which her training has come along so well. I would like to speak to the Head Captain before she wakes." He rose and left the grounds of squad 13 moving towards the 1st division. Shunsui looking after him, "What about? Jushiro!, Jushir-ah forget it!" The brunette male rubbed his chin with a smirk. 'Same old Jushiro...you see her potential and a chance to repay Ichigo and find a way to do it simutaneously.

Jushiro walked pleasantly through the sereitei though all he passed could tell he was a man on a mission and made way for him. He saw the Head Captain dismissing Soi-Fon before approaching him. "Sotaicho I have a formal request to make."

The elder's dark eyes gazed at the younger captain. "Hmm..and what might that be Jushiro?" The white hair Captain gave the man a serious and considering look.

"I would like to request that at her minimal trainings completion that Karin Kurosaki will become my lieutenant." The Head Captain swirled to gaze seriously upon his former protege. "Jushiro are you certain about this?" The man nodded, "You said it yourself you wish her to take your place. Would it not be prudent for her to being her training now and learn the position of leadership from the bottom to reach the top?"

"I will allow it and will bring her promotion to her attention when she wakes. You may also wish to notify Captain Kuchiki of this development."

Jushiro nodded a pleased smile on his face. "Of course, good day Head Captain."

The old man gazed after him, "Too you Jushiro, and to you." The elder watched as the blooms fell from the trees in the courtyard, 'Karin Kurosaki...a mystery even to me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening, Karin's Promotion

It was about two days before Karin opened her eyes to the world in Squad 13's barracks Captain Unohana perched over her. "Well now I see someone's finally awake." The woman said gently looking down at Karin who sat up too quickly and held her head moaning, "Too fast..." Unohana smiled and asked, "Aside from your minor head rush...how are you feeling?" Her blue eyes watching the younger woman carefully.

"I think I'm okay just a little tired from stupid Zaraki's stunt...what the hell was he thinking anyway?" Karin muttered sourly to herself before looking up at the Captain. "I didn't kill anyone did I?" Karin asked unsure of what happened it all seemed a blur after so long of forcing Zaraki off she felt something darker come to the surface of her mind and before she knew it she was out like a light. The captain smiled, "No you didn't kill anyone and you proved your theory with Muramasa setting a lot of people here in the seireitei at ease."

Karin perked up, "The power lock...it worked! Yes!" she continued cheering excited much to Unohana's amusement as she began to laugh softly at the eager display.

Muramasa you did it! It worked!

We did it Karin...together.

His soft voice trilled from inside her mind.

**_I am glad you are awake. I was worried after the first day._**

I'm okay I guess since my body wasn't use to the restriction I needed to sleep it off. Thanks for stopping me.

Anytime. Shall we enjoy dinner when we return to the world of the living then...just the two of us?

Karin blushed warmly with a soft smile much to Unohana's curiousity, **I can't wait. **Karin shook her head as she looked back at Unohana but, not before feeling a surge of warmth in her chest. "So I assume Zaraki's still alive then?" Karin added with a wry grin. Unohana nodded with a smile, "Yes, unfortunately he is still breathing but, he was rendered comatose." Karin just sighed, "I guess the Head Captain wants to talk to me doesn't he?"

Unohana nodded, "Yes he wants to hear how everything went from your view that you can recall." As she stood reaching a hand towards the younger woman. "I'll take you there now and call for a Captain's and Lieutenants meeting as was previously requested by the Head Captain for once you woke."

Karin nodded, "Okay," and followed her out only to meet up with her brother and Captains Jushiro, Kyoraku, and Byakuya. "Hey everyone might as well let you know we're heading to the Head Captain now if you want to come along." They just grinned as Jushiro said, "Of course Karin it will save some time as far a gathering everyone for the meeting goes."

Karin smiled hesitantly at that worried about what the Head Captain would say about the comatose captain in the barracks of Squad 4. She looked ahead until she had a hand clapped on her shoulder and looked up to see Byakuya, "You did nothing wrong Karin...Zaraki's condition is of his own making and the Head Captain is aware." Karin stood up straighter hearing that as she followed him saying, "Thanks Bya-nii!" surprising everyone present much to Byakuya and Karin's amusement who went back and forth teasing eachother like siblings Toshiro and Rangiku joining in for the fun of it.

"Well now Ichigo it seems your sister is going to be just fine...she's in for a shock though isn't that right Jushiro?" Shunsui remarked as they followed the quartet down the road Nanao looked at her captain a question on her lips, "Is Jushiro going to make Karin his?" She received a confirming grin making her smile and giggle in excitement muttering, "This is great!" She had met Karin during her training with Byakuya and they found they got along rather well through Rangiku both of them disliking Momo for the most part."I can't wait to see her reaction!"

Jushiro blushed slightly in embarassment and smiled, "I am wondering about her reaction as well...I find myself incredibly fond of her and she shows great potential as a future captain." He pasued sharing a glance with Shunsui as they both recalled her setting their own sensei in place, "I feel she will be a great asset to my squad at least until the time comes for her to move even higher." Ichigo just grinned, "Damn already picking her up Byakuya's gonna be disappointed."

Jushiro just laughed, "I've already spoken to him about it. He was disappointed he admitted at first but, he realizes my squad has been lacking a lieutenant for quite some time and understands that she could do well for me and my third seats if you get my meaning." Everyone laughed knowing the overly protective third seats were about to get a reality check from their new lieutenant soon. No more over reacting third seats to overwhelm Jushiro's independence if Karin had anything to say about it.

As they entered the meeting room they found the others had already been assembled via Hell Butterfly. The Head Captain called for the girl and Ichigo to come to the front. "Captain Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki please step forward." As the two siblings stepped forward the Captain addressed Ichigo, "Captain when the hollow first manifested in your mind did you too have an episode similar to Karin's?" Ichigo nodded, "Yes the only difference was that I was kept in a forcefield under the supervision of Shinji Hirako and the other vizords. I also didn't have someone deliberately trying to attack me I was in a controlled situation so please take note of those differences."

The Head Captain nodded, "Noted Captain, now Karin Kurosaki when you first felt the hollow stirring you sent a manifested Muramasa for assistance did you not?" Karin nodded affirmative, "That is correct sir...I had only just started testing my theory on a power lock the zanpakto could place on their shinigami partner to prevent disaster so I sent for help. I was uncertain if the method would work since it was the first attempt." "I see when did you come up with the method to be tested?" Karin looked at the Head Captain, "Not long after I first manifested Muramasa in the world of the living he shared Kouga Kuchiki's past with me...which I was not impressed in your part by the way but that aside," Karin paused not noticing the proud and amused glances from some of the captains ignoring the annoyed stares from others. "I felt that since the power of attack comes from a combination of both the shinigami's spiritual pressure and the zanpakto's nature itself that the zanpakto partner could restrict most of the damage that their shinigami partner could cause seeing as they draw power from the other to begin with, does that make sense?"

The Head Captain nodded, "Yes, your logic in the matter is unquestionable as the zanpakto is manifested with a personality of their own while being merged with a piece of their partner's soul. I have to say I'm impressed and with the display Muramasa and you performed in your inbalanced state I would say that your method was not only logical but successful. I congradulate you on your ingenuity along with your partner." He looked down at Karin Kurosaki, "Now on to another matter your training has been completed for minium field requirements and I have been approached by several Captains who held interest in you becoming a part of their squads. You have shown skills in politics, creative tactics, and personability. I would have you named lieutenant of a squad."

Karin looked up shocked about to protest but the Head Captain held up his hand, "We are aware you cannot be here always to lead a squad but, a Captain was still quite adamant about making you his lieutenant. So for when you are in the seireitei during your breaks between school and when you are not needed in the world of the living. Let it be known to all squads that from this day forward that I have named you lieutenant of Squad 13 under Captain Jushiro Ukitake's guidance. May your journey from here forth bring you honor and success Lieutenant Kurosaki."

Karin frozen in shock bowed hesitantly and muttered, "Thank you Head Captain." She then moved over to Jushiro and said softly, "I guess this makes us partners huh?" Jushiro smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Welcome Lieutenant to my squad!" Karin smiled and playfully glared between him, the Head Captain, and Byakuya who all held smirks. "Just how long have you been plotting against me?" Was her next question before her brother and Renji began laughing along with the other captains and lieutenants except for Momo who glared coldly at her back.

"Oh just about since your training began...I just became more persistant after the incident with Zaraki two days ago." Jushiro said chuckling as he guided her back towards the barracks while she laughed along side him before stopping and tapping her chin making him pause to stare along with Nanao and Shunsui who had followed behind them.

"Karin, what is it?" Nanao asked curious. Karin turned and grinned, "I know what my first order of business as Jushiro's lieutenant is going to be!" Shunsui grinned he could tell she was scheming already, "And just what would that be?"

Karin gave Jushiro and mischievious glance making him falter slightly laughing hesitantly, "Time to kick those two overprotective third seats out of the office away from the captain and get their butts in line!"

Shunsui started laughing outright along with Nanao and Jushiro, "I knew it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Lieutenant's First Order of Business, Reflective Goodbyes

Karin had been quite serious about her mission to get the two third seats off Captain Ukitake's back and had so far succeeded by keeping them distracted with teaching her some of the ropes giving Jushiro a break in general much to the captain's appreciation. Karin had been learning furiously to begin with and had set it up with the Head Captain so that even while in the world of the living she would be able to fulfill her duties as Jushiro's lieutenant via computer communication which Kurosutchi had no choice but to do as commanded.

The Head Captain and Jushiro were impressed with Karin's abiltiy to plan ahead as far as communication by making Jushiro an email account and other such communication sources for the two of them to keep in touch about reports and budgets back in forth that way he wouldn't have to deal with the third seats all the time while she was gone. Her idea had actually helped the entire Court Guard by having similar systems set up between the lieutenants and captains allowing work and information to be commuted for more efficiency rather than carry paper reports everywhere and losing missing pages.

Now Jushiro was enjoying the show as Karin kept the two energetic lieutenants from forcing their over-attentive concerns on him. The thirds were not to pleased with their lieutenant at the moment but, in turn she wasn't pleased with them either. Karin didn't pull rank but her sentence was none the less commanding and had a powerful impact of the two third seats.

"Are you disrespecting Captain Ukitake's position by attempting to coddle him?" That sentence shocked the entire audience but more so the two third seats who froze in horror. Jushiro went to stop Karin but three hands restrained him Shunsui, Byakuya, and Unohana simply shook their heads. "Trust your lieutenant Jushiro she knows what she's doing." Shunsui mutterd quietly. Jushiro nodded a bit hesitant about it.

"What? No we were just!" Kiyone and Sentaro attempted as Karin held up her hand, "You were attempting to coddle him and make him go inside when he didn't wish to as if he were an invalid incapable of making responsible decisions for himself."

Karin looked down on them as they bowed their heads in shame and smiled softly lightening her tone now that they were listening, "Jushiro is a captain of wisdom and experience. He may have a condition but, he is still more than capable of leading a squad. He knows that your concerned and knows that you care but, please while being concerned don't overdue it. He is stronger than most give him credit for and he deserves the respect his position demands. Is that too much to ask?"

Kiyone and Sentaro charged at Karin hugging her, "Thank you Lieutenant!" they then approached Jushiro and bowed, "We apologize sir and we will be more careful from now on." Sentaro continued, "Lieutenant Kurosaki is right! You are our captain and you are strong I'm sorry if my actions were an inconvenience to you!" Kiyone took over, "We care about you Captain but we shouldn't smother you please let us know if we ever cross the line again, sir!" They then left to attend to the duties their lieutenant had assigned for them.

Karin turned to the captains and asked, "I wasn't to harsh was I?" Retsu began to laugh, "Not at all Karin I am impressed with the way you handled them." Jushiro looked at her appreciative as if he wanted to hug her, "I was worried at first but, you made a point without being cruel about it just professional...Thank you."

Karin rubbed the back of her neck embarassed, "It's no big deal. You just need to tell them in a way that isn't personal it all."

Byakuya hummed in agreement, "Very true Karin none the less well done higher ranking officials attempted the same result without success."

Karin just shrugged and said, "Well I have to pack since I am heading back for college prep in the morning. So I'll see you guys." As Karin began to walk away Jushiro called out to her, "Karin we should have a dinner tonight with the rest of the squad to say goodbye and good luck!" Karin turned and grinned, "That's cool but you might want to enlist Rukia's help to throw it if that's the case since I've got packing and reports to do Captain." She finished with a wink before turning the corner towards her room.

Retsu looked at Jushiro, "Why don't we ask Ichigo and Rukia to help? They will want to wish her luck maybe Captain Histugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto as well." He nodded before calling over one of his squad members who was happy to help and moved with precision. Before they even realised it Ichigo and Rukia stood there with a grinning Renji along with Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Well let's throw a beautiful going away party for Karin, shall we?" The fifth seath asked as his mind began planning already.

Karin remained in her room none really the wiser as she was packing her badge and the clothing she would need to take home with her as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Karin called slightly distracted as she packed. Nanao opened the door and entered closing it behind her, "Hey Karin...so you're leaving tomorrow huh?" Karin paused and turned towards Nanao and smiled softly, "Yeah...Dad and I made a promise that I wouldn't let Soul Society conquer my chances at living like a normal human."

She glanced out the window knowing she should elaborate for her friend, "My family and I are proud of Ichigo don't get me wrong but, he sacrificed everything about his human life to help Soul Society. Noble but, it robbed him of any chance at a future in the world he was born into. When we die we will be part of Soul Society...our heritage guarantees it. Should we focus both our lives on this world when there is another one to explore? The world of the living offers so much knowledge and information to us. You guys have missed out on alot of medical advancements because you focus so much on the Kido healing arts." Karin paused and looked at her fellow lieutenant.

"I never thought about it that way," Nanao mused thinking about all the points her friend made and asked, "You said medical advancements...do you think?" Nanao's voice trailed off as Karin grinned. "I've thought about that but until I get Unohana to agree to let me see his medical file I can't be sure." Nanao paused thoughtfully and made a gesture. "You've given me a lot to think about...I'll let you finish packing and see you before you leave okay?"

Karin nodded and answered, "Sure! See you Nanao." As her friend closed the door Muramasa appeared beside her. His green eyes gazed at her carefully, "Do you think it's wise to try and alter Soul Society in such a manner?" Karin looked at Muramasa, "They already have the technology and medical knowledge between squads 4 and 12 to make an impact on their medical treatments Muramasa. I'm not giving them anything except and idea to branch out and instead of just guarding the world of the living...I want them to learn from them. They have the tools," she paused as she shrugged and closed her bag. "They just need to know how to apply them is all. Does that thought really seem harmful to you?"

Muramasa shrugged, "I honestly don't know I merely wanted to see what you thoughts were on the matter." He smirked at her, "I could look anytime but, then we'd never have anything to talk about. I happen to like our conversations." Karin smiled and kissed his cheek, "I like our conversations too Muramasa and you're right. Some things I have to be careful about when it comes to the world of the living and Soul Society but, I can still help with the small things." Her partner just gazed at her softly making her blush and giggle under her breath.

"What has you laughing?" her beau asked softly a small quirk to his lips showing his amusement. Karin just answered back, "Nothing really I just enjoy having you near I feel warm and happy when you are and I'm glad you can come with me when I go back...I'm leaving so many friends behind it's nice to know I'm not leaving you behind too."

Muramasa pulled Karin against him and said, "You never have to worry about leaving me behind. I'm always with you even when it seems I'm not there." Karin smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "That's true...for the both of us"

**An Hour Later**

Karin and Muramasa had been enjoying some quality time before the night was almost done when a knock came to Karin's door. "Come on in." Karin called she was sitting indian style on the bed going over some photos from the more amusing times with Muramasa behind her looking over her shoulder as Retsu Unohana walked in. "I came to get you for dinner Karin. I also wanted to ask you about some things in your world. I know from your brother that there are advancements in the medical and technological fields that we may or may not be able to access here and wanted to know...has there been any successful treatments or cures for tuberculosis?"

Karin smiled softly, "You're thinking what I'm thinking for Captain Ukitake aren't you?" Unohana smiled and nodded. "Yes there has been success for such treatments and sometimes even cures in the world of the living. However, My dad and Uryu's dad are both doctor's. My dad runs his own clinic and may be able to offer some insight however Uryu's dad works in the hospital so as far as specifics go he may have more information to offer you." Karin answered honestly, "It's no guarantee with how long he's had it but, he may be able to get some help."

Unohana nodded, "Thank you, I will be sure to ask them both when we meet again soon while you're at school." Karin nodded and moved with Muramasa to follow the Captain to the evenings festivities.

As they arrived Karin couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle her friends were making, "There goes Rangiku and Shuuhei drunk again!" Karin said laughing over the loud music much to Muramasa and Unohana's delight. Karin saw her captain and moved towards him with a smile. "You just brought the idea to my attention four hours ago...how did you pull all this off?!" She asked grateful.

Jushiro smiled, "You have a lot of friends and people who care for you here...when they heard we wanted to throw a party together to say goodluck they all offered to help out!"

Karin smiled and hugged her captain and her close friends as they came and saw her minus the overly drunken goofballs, mainly consisting of Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Shuuhei. She was happy that her leaving wasn't overly depressing as Nanao gifted her with a book of pictures and letters she and their friends had written to Karin for when she left.

After the party drew to a close she and Muramasa returned to her room for the night sleeping peacefully before departing come morning for the world of the living.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- First Date, The Meaning of Flowers

Karin had been home and had been preparing for her accelerated pre-law college program she had chosen to enroll into so she could finished school at a more challenging pace. Muramasa had suprised her by using a gigai Urahara made for him and he began learning how to help Isshin in his clinic. She came in to assist and saw he had quite a fan club forming in the patients particularly the young children and those of the female persuasion.

Muramasa approached Karin knocking on the doorway trimming as she finished up one of her reports for the criminal justice pre-requisite class. "Hey Masa-kun, how was the clinic today?" Karin asked as her purple-grey tinted eyes gazed at him and smiled at his somewhat embarassed expression.

"It was alright but," Muramasa looked uncertain and Karin just smiled, "Did one of your patients try to put a move on you?" Karin grinned as his embarassment grew and smiled. "Muramasa relax it all comes with the job...Yuzu and I used to have people flirting with us all the time when we helped at the clinic especially when we hit high school."

Muramasa sighed, "So it's normal for women to be so forward?" Karin paused, "In most cases yes...what exactly did the woman say?" Muramasa looked at her, "It's not what she said...it's what she did." Karin quirked and eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate, "Much to your father's amusement the woman grabbed my backside like a toy." Karin shook her head and smiled, "She shouldn't have been that forward but, next time she makes a move just tell her you are taken in a relationship with another woman and let her know to keep her hands off you."

Isshin who moved to the doorway whimpered pitifully, "What no cat fight? Come on Karin I expected you to be angry!" Karin just smirked, "You would enjoy that wouldn't you goat face. Muramasa has never had someone act that bold with him and I'm not going to get angry. He's an attractive man in many ways and I'm lucky to be in a relationship with him. Those other girls who only see his physical features as attractive are no threat to us." She nuzzled Muramasa's neck slightly. "I trust him to behave accordingly and when uncertain on how to approach a situation he can always come ask me."

Muramasa smiled at Karin's small gesture of affection and said, "So about that dinner I promised you...care to join me tonight?" Karin turned and smiled softly shocking her father into a stupor as she blushed and Muramasa smiled tracing her cheek with his fingertips as he kissed her softly. "I'd love to." Muramasa stood and nodded, "I'll be back for you at eight o'clock for dinner okay? Wear something simple but nice." Karin nodded with her eyes never leaving his. He smiled once more before leaving the room neither Karin nor Isshin moved until the front door was heard closing.

"He's taking me out to dinner..." Karin said with a happy sigh before freezing, "Yuzu! What am I gonna wear?!" Karin screamed looking for her twin as her father watched the chaos. He looked at the photo of his wife watching over her children on the dresser next to Karin's bed, "Well Masaki, I see Karin's finally growing up to be one hell of a woman. She's got good taste in guys just like you."

He then moved out of the way as his twin daughters dug through Karin's closet as he rolled his eyes and moved to his closet pulling out a simple purple cocktail dress that used to belong to his wife. "I think this will work don't you Honey?" he said as he held the dress up, "She's the same size you were before you died...think she'll like it?" After a breeze softly whirled around he smiled and moved back to the now trashed room of the twins, "How about this one Karin?"

Yuzu gasped, "Dad that was Mom's dress...it's perfect!" She threw Karin in the bathroom and said, "You get cleaned up I'll worry about the rest!" Karin just smiled and hugged her before moving to Isshin, "Thanks Dad." Isshin hugged his dark haired daughter back with tears in his eyes, "You're Welcome Karin...your mother would have loved him you know. He's good for you." Karin sniffled and moved back towards the bathroom after the door shut Yuzu turned to her Dad and said, "Dad, you do know its just her first official date with him?"

Isshin shook his head, "It may be the first date but, your old man can tell when his children have met the people they're going to spend their lives with. It's a parent's instinct." He moved out of the room before turning back, "All of my children are growing up so fast...don't try to go over board with the hair or make-up Yuzu. That dress is a statement in of itself." Yuzu smiled and nodded, "Okay Daddy."

Isshin nodded happy she would listen, "By the way when are you going to bring your boyfriend over...the red headed kid, Jinta, I think his name is." Yuzu sputtered and blushed, "I-I'll bring him over before our first date tomorrow night." Isshin grinned, "Alright gotta put him to the test." Yuzu glared, "You haven't tested Rukia or Muramasa...why should Jinta be different?" Isshin just chuckled, "I did test them Yuzu...they just don't realize it and neither will Jinta. My tests are based on his personality...If I see certain behaviors when he's around I'll know whether he's right for you or not. Don't overthink it."

Yuzu nodded hesitantly not understanding her Dad's meaning but trusting him none the less. "Okay Dad." Yuzu smiled as she went back to accessories to match the dress for her sister and smiled at the small ballet flats Karin had under her bed. Cute and good with the outfit but comfortable for normal use. Karin came out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom seeing Yuzu smiling, "You seem more excited about this then me Yuzu." Karin said with a wink.

Yuzu grinned at her sister,"That's not true you've got butterflies in your stomach...I'm just so happy to see you this way! You're in love Karin and going out on a nice date and oh if he gives you a single rose like you've always dreamed he's a keeper!" Karin smiled softly as she dried her hair glancing at the photos from their high school graduation on the wall including the one with Muramasa carrying her after the formal ceremony. "You're right about that."

Karin was able to slip into the dress easily then sat on the vanity stool as Yuzu pulled up her hair while she put on her dangled earings. Yuzu put on a light shadow that looked like a touch of fairy dust on her eyes making for a pleasant effect. Karin put on her clear lip gloss and looked at the clock. It was 7:45 at night meaning only fifteen minutes until Muramasa came to retrieve her for the night. She smiled as she slipped on a matching bangle on her right wrist leaving her neck bare.

***Downstairs with Isshin***

Isshin opened the front door before Muramasa ever knocked and grinned at him and Yoroichi who was behind him, "Well now if it isn't my daughter's date and my favorite kitty." Yoroichi just chuckled and said, "I'm your only favorite kitty and don't you forget it." She always loved playing along with Isshin's harmless flirting even when Masaki was still alive. Muramasa just nodded politely and said, "I know I'm a bit early but, Miss Yoroichi was excited to see Karin again."

Yoroichi grinned, "So where is the young lady her room upstairs." Her golden eyes going to the stairs only to whistle at the young woman who had just come down the stairs Yuzu following her. Karin looked at Muramasa and was pleased he looked good in his black dress shirt with his black slacks, the green tie was a nice touch. She blushed and smiled as he held out his hand for her to take. He raised her hand to his lips as he grapsed her hand gently, "Beautiful as always Karin."

Karin blushed and commented, "You're not half bad yourself." She reached towards the tie and grinned at him, "Nice touch." He winked as he chuckled with her for humor and moved towards the door. "I will have her back at a reasonable hour Mr. Kurosaki." Isshin scoffed, "She doesn't have to be home until two o'clock she's not a little kid anymore Muramasa." Muramasa nodded and smiled as he guided Karin away from the house towards the vehicle Kisuke was lending him.

As they got in Karin asked, "So as not to spoil the suprise...how did you get the car and when did you learn to drive?" Muramasa chuckled and said, "Urahara, he is quite resourceful when it comes to forged documents for those of Soul Society needing cover identities and stories to suit their needs." He drove and parked carefully at a restaurant Karin patiently waited behind him looking around at the nice place as she was led to their seats on a private gazebo out back.

"It's gorgeous Muramasa...you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Karin said softly as she was mesmerized by the view. Muramasa smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know I didn't have to but," he bent down to whisper in her ear gently, "Your reactions are what make me want to." He had her sit as he pulled her chair out for her. She noticed the menu had no prices on it and wa told to order what she wanted. Karin nodded and chose an Italian dish known as Fetticini Alfredo. She never had the dish before and Muramasa ordered some of the Lasagna hearing from Ururu that it was a treat.

After enjoying their meal Muramasa pulled out a small gift and handed it to Karin. She looked from the gift box to Muramasa and back while he chuckled, "I suppose I have a talent for suprises then." Karin gently untied the string and opened the box gasping at the beautiful gift inside. It was a necklace with three flowers, perfect for Karin as only Muramasa or Yuzu would have known her love of colored flora and their meanings. A single lavendar rose in full bloom representing, "You enchanted me from the moment I met you Karin," and on the sides were two blue iris flowers, "You also gave me peace when I feared for the future." Muramasa watched carefully for Karin's reaction to the gift.

"You remembered...that I only ever wanted one rose but, I never mentioned anything about other flowers and these..." Karin smiled and softly looked at Muramasa with tears of joy in here eyes. Muramasa moved closer and kissed her softly but, passionately on the lips. "You didn't have to...anyone who truly wished to know you and prove their affections only had to be there and know you." He continued his tone soft and somewhat nervous, "My feelings for you will last for all time just like the blooms on this necklace...you have given me what I never knew I needed. You complete me Karin." He finished as Karin wrapped her arms around him kissing him with love, her heart beating out of her chest as her love's gentle finger tips wiped the joyful tears from her face.

He pulled back allowing his arms to remain wrapped around her as he held her smaller form close to his own, "Aishiteru, Karin." Karin whispered back, "Aishiteru...Masa-koi." She held him until it was time for them to return home. Karin had Muramasa clip the necklace on her neck smiling as he traced along the clasp. They walked up to her house only to see her father at the door. Isshin hugged his daughter before saying, "You head up and get ready for bed you got school in the late morning." Karin smiled at Muramasa and nodded before thinking, **I'll see you in a little while.** He nodded knowing she meant in her mind while she slept.

Isshin stared at Muramasa with his arms crossed, "Nice necklace you picked out for her...a good choice." Muramasa nodded, "Karin is a warrior and an intelligent woman Mr. Kurosaki...I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Isshin nodded and gestured for him to continue, "Those traits are admirable but, they do not make Karin any less a woman. Just because she is stronger than most doesn't mean that flowers and small gifts hold no value to her." He bowed before turning to head back to Urahara's when her father said, "She gives you peace and has enchanted you from the moment you first saw her, you began to fall in love. A fitting gift with perfect symbolism and meaning...especially to my daughter who loves the intricacy of floral language like her mother did." He moved forward and tapped the zanpakto spirit on the back, "I know for most this would be a bit early but, welcome to the family, son." Isshin left back into the house with a smile not looking back to see Muramasa's pleased expression at his acceptance of Muramasa's intentions.

I suppose I have a place to belong after you Ichigo. For if you had never opened my eyes to the truth...I would have never found Karin.

Muramasa thought to himself as he left back to the Shoten to return the gigai he would not be needing for the next day or so.


End file.
